pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Margonite Lent
I can clear all floor mobs in city with a hero bonder. Can't kill the guys on the wall however. Comment bitches <3 Roosk 09:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Made an account just to show off. ;O Docta Jenkins 09:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want attention to your build, you can try featuring it on the main page. It's strange the first time you do it, but you'll quickly figure it out. If you break anything we'll fix it. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Won't let me edit the template. Docta Jenkins 09:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Just did a 3 minute run for the first 5 groups. Docta Jenkins 09:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::To kill the wall, kill all the melee and healers, then pull them up along the wall and visage qqqqqq. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 18:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Kinda hard to pull something you just killed buddy. I'd recommend taking a RoJ monk or two to clear up extras you miss if you want to completely finish City. Docta Jenkins 21:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Don't be stupid. Healers and Melee. Tuk (Ranger) are not considered melee, therefore, they will still maintain Famine. When you pull the group to the wall they should lay down another famine. QQ Visage the wall. Your first pull should be the first 4 groups of city, the 2 by the gate, 1 in the middle, and 1 at the beginning of the wall. KIll those. Grab EVERYTHING left, kill the melee and Healers, qq the wall, kill the rest. Run into the city. stand in middle wait for groups to come. Kill. Move left, kill those 2-3 groups. Go right, kill those 2-3. Pull one at a time on Jadoth. There are 3 groups. the first should auto run into City from veil. grab those and one more. Kill. grab another group. Kill. Grab Jadoth's group. Kill. Gg buddy. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 07:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: mobs won't follow you that far first off, second the wall enemies are too far back for sv/av most of the time. Instead of half-assing it just leave it as taking a RoJ and SS to help clear. Docta Jenkins 15:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Videos Making a Normal mode and a Hard mode video right now. Docta Jenkins 04:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Can't get frapps to work properly. Docta Jenkins 01:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Anyone could do it? It would really help to see how to ball up --RaXsO 15:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::To summarize, you basically run back and forth, pulling ranged enemies on top of eachother, and then you just walk into the middle of them with the melee. ··· Danny So Cute 20:47, 5 April 2010 (UTC) I am Unstoppable! Why is this on the bar? You're using visages to deny adrenaline - chances of any warriors slapping a 6adren KD on you are slim.. and the +24 armor is the same as Dwarven Armor.. also any advice for pulling the paragons into the caster group, (ensuring the monks don't run out to heal anything with healing whisper) would be appreciated. Also whats preferable for the PvE skill instead of IAU!? Thinking aoe degen but idk if radiation well will cause scatter en mass. negation seemed fine though even with r3 lightbringer in HM--Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 21:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : First. You only use visages when you have everything grouped. If your melee dies before the casters you sir, are fucked. Second, IAU stacks on other armor bonuses. Third, Try this without it, it's a fucking pain in the ass.Docta Jenkins 00:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Also on a more helpful note. Give me your IGN and I'll show you how to pull. First you get everything grouped against a wall, then pull the casters onto the rangers, then go back past them and pull the paragons onto that group. Takes some practice. Give me your IGN and I'll show you the choke points. Docta Jenkins 00:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Amusingly the armor appears to stack to +25. +1 on top of GDA. IGN:Kurzick Army Alex. (Maybe a small map would be useful to mark where you ball them to.) --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 21:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Also is what I receive on nightfall servers atm. :/ --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 21:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) E/Mo Would it work as a bonder too? Protective Bond+Life Bond. Needs to be a player probably.Finsky 10:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Full clear can you kill jadoth with this?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, Just take some leechers with RoJ or Ursan. I cleared jadoths entire mob in HM and had a few leechers Ursan him down. Docta Jenkins 01:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::how do u avoid interruption from jadoth, just try avoiding it?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::even the AI has trouble interrupting a 2/3 second cast with a 1 second cast interrupt. plus you've got block. plus you could probably time it. '···''' Danny So Cute 07:28, 31 March 2010 (UTC) ::::: Plus you have leechers ~<3 Docta Jenkins 08:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's more like 1/4 second interrupt. So can you kill lord jadoth without leechers with this?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Jadoth's spear attacks activate in 1/6 the time of a normal spear attack? I have a hard time believing that. It has a 1/2 second recharge, not a 1/2 second activation. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 16:20, 1 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::gww:Jadoth's Storm of Judgement it is 1/2 second activation >.>--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Fixed your link. Unless GWW's wrong, I'm right. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 21:55, 1 April 2010 (UTC) Putting that all Aside. Visages>Adreneline skills :P and I don't think he uses it unless more than 1 person is in range. Seeing as AI usually waits to take full advantage of skill effects. I tanked him no problem with interupts. Docta Jenkins 20:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :how long does a run usually take?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: No clue, been busy refining a Rragar's Sinway =\ Its on my userpage if you have any insight xP ::it shouldn't take very long if you're good at balling. if you don't ball correctly, it'll take forever. ··· Danny So Cute 21:19, 4 April 2010 (UTC) ::: I'd like to reiterate the point that this is for farming gems and not designed for clearing. All votes based on this not being able to clear City should be wiped. Docta Jenkins 05:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Making a video So I can prove to jesus I'm manly like him (I however lack a strong beard :/) Docta Jenkins 04:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) famine just an idea why dont u take a famine farmer then u can do other areas like possibly foundry by running a sin build like this--Jpuzimaki13 04:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) assassin build with famine ranger prof=Assassin/Mesmer shadowarts=12+1 deadlyarts=5 illusion=8ParadoxFormof Distressof PerfectionFieldVisageVisageCharge/build ive also made a similar build idea using an obi ele tank.--Jpuzimaki13 04:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok~ time for ranting. 1. Way of perfection? You have a bonder FYI. 2. Degen doesn't counter troll unguent my friend. 3. Theres already better builds for foundry. 4. No way in hell you can tank gloom or Veil because A. Mass degen and interupts in gloom B. Touch skills in veil.(They have a massive energy pool so gl draining them before you're spiked.) As for obsidian flesh, I prefer not to stop grouping for 3 1/2 seconds every 13-15 seconds to recast obsidian flesh and stoneflesh aura =\ plus energy denial in Hard Mode is Hard'core Docta Jenkins 04:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::okay time for comback 1. way of perfection assassin enchant reduces tamage taking. 2. degen wont stop troll ugeuent but u cn always replace the skill. 3. taking a famine ranger would make the run so much better and quicker. secondly u would not have any need for deadly pardox if bringing a famine ranger due to qz. 4. did i ever say you could do viel or gloom no i just sayed foundry. --Jpuzimaki13 04:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mobs too small. Life Guardian 05:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: what do you mean mobs to small???? what area are you talking about???? :::::: Foundry mobs are too small for just Visage and famine. Thats why you take a 600 with famine + smites + degen. As I stated before. YOU HAVE A BONDER. Way of perfection is a waste of a fucking slot. Also, you said other areas. Areas is plural iirc, just because you onyl list one example doesn't make it singular. I've given you a well explained reply using logic. Now remove your head from wherever it is hiding (lol NPA) and start playing the game properly. Docta Jenkins 05:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I did not say take the famine instead of the bonder taking all three like the trio 600 did is what im saying.--Jpuzimaki13 05:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Mobs are still too small. Life Guardian 05:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Usage in the build usage you say that the bonder monks is to cast balthazar spirit on himselfO_O wtf he is not the one taking damage--Jpuzimaki13 05:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : He takes 0 damage from lifebond everytime you are hit. Unlike Essence Bond, Balthazar's Spirit triggers if the damage is 0 or not. Technically its not required, but who the fuck wants to spam blessed signet for 2 minutes while an assassin groups? The correct answer to that question is: Me. Docta Jenkins 05:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: okay let me point this out balthazar spirit does not give the bonder any energy it gives the person it was casted on when he takes damage unlike essence bond where the bonder gain energy when the tank takes damage secondly there is no need to be spamiming blessed signet seeming how ur not losing energy from any1 and the only skill u need to cast after ur bonds is eoe and it only cost 5 energy. once again im pointing out taking a famine ranger with you and removing deadly paradox from the build--Jpuzimaki13 05:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You use balth's on yourself dipshit. Life Guardian 05:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: dipshit look at the fucking usage for the bonder he is telling you to fucking cast it on yourself(not the tank self the bonder self) :::::bonder is not taking any damage man thats not how balthazar works only the tank gets energy from it so you will have to spam blessed signet. ::::::: Sign your comments, first off. Second. Put Balthazar's Spirit on the ASSASSIN AND THE BONDER, LIFE BOND DEALS 0 DAMAGE TO THE BONDER WHICH TRIGGERS BALTHAZAR'S SPIRIT. YOU BOTH CAN HAZ ENERGEEZ KKZ? Clear enough for you anons? Docta Jenkins 05:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::These anons are autistic, so no, they don't get it. Learn skill mechanics, kthnx. Life Guardian 05:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Life, we're drowning in a sea of fools. Docta Jenkins 05:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Sorry for the stupid noob question earlier didnt give yeah the right to blast me off like that guardian. okay now that is behind us im going to say this again you only have 1 skill the bonder is using and thats eoe not much energy and does not req u to spam blessed signet. secondly anur tuk put out QZ which makes takeing deadly paradox pointless and a wast of energy on the tanks part. lastly having a famine in your team would speed the run quicker due to the fact that he/she could keep QZ up if it ever goes down or anur tuk dies before the rest(possibility) and extra skill slots that could prove useful in speeding up the run of finishing off a npc that you missed was all i was saying. --Jpuzimaki13 06:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It was cute at first, I admit. I got to flaunt my guildwars knowledge in your face. However, now you're just acting stupid. So, I'll make a little table to tell you why you're bad. Why Jpuzimaki13 is bad *'im going to say this again you only have 1 skill the bonder is using and thats eoe not much energy and does not req u to spam blessed signet. ** Wat? you have degen with all of your bonds, in order to manage to place and maintain all of those bonds until the tank gets in aggro to fuel you with BS you need to use blessed. *'secondly anur tuk put out QZ which makes takeing deadly paradox pointless and a wast of energy on the tanks part.' ** They drop QZ more often than you'd imagine, and the tank has infinite energy thanks to *'lastly having a famine in your team would speed the run quicker due to the fact that he/she could keep QZ up if it ever goes down or anur tuk dies before the rest(possibility) and extra skill slots that could prove useful in speeding up the run of finishing off a npc that you missed was all i was saying.' ** A third character ( or lolhero if you use a hero bonder) would make it so you get 1/3 of the drops instead of just 1/2. It would hardly speed up the run at all and in fact would probably make it harder as thats mot micromanagement or noobrangerlol you have to watch over. - I hope I have clarified why you are terrible at this game. If you have anymore idiocy to spew please post it on my talk page as you're making this build look bad. Docta Jenkins 06:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::okay let this begin again lets point out the bonding shall we you will have 0 energy gain and 0 energy lose once you have casted life bond, life barrier, and mending, and the skill that i have pointed out useless balthazar spirit. now you cast blessed signet for a gain of lets see around 9 energy. edge of extiction cost 5 energy + 2 from the area effect if ur doing hm and 30% the base energy from QZ (if it is up). this totals to 9 energy. which you will only need to cast eoe once a while you will hardly need to worry about energy management with any of your skills. now for anur tuk place qz as i said above which you failed to acknowledge that by taking the famine you would be able to relieve ureslf of the stupid paradox and place in another skill. I did not say the famine was a hero you would only get 1/3 of the drops but you could clear the area much quicker if the famine ranger brought some skills such as "finish him!".--Jpuzimaki13 07:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: BALTHAZAR'S SPIRIT GIVES ENERGY TO THE SIN YOU NOOB, WATCHFUL AND MENDING COUNTERS BURNING FROM DEVISHES YOU NOOB, THIS BUILD ISN'T MEANT TO CLEAR YOU NOOB, THIS IS A GEM FARMING BUILD YOU NOOB, YOU ARE A NOOB YOU NOOB. Is that more clear? If not I'm sure I could get Danny on here to straighten things out. Docta Jenkins 07:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Rage moar. He's just saying that there's no reason to maintain balth's on the bonder, because blessed covers the meager energy usage by the bonder. He's not saying to remove it entirely. As for DP, it's just a safety net. You will rarely have to use it because QZ is usually up. Taking a famine is pointless because everything dies at the same time from eoe, and the qz is consistent enough that wasting a char slot to be sure it's maintained is a waste. Life Guardian 07:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::NPA Seems to be creeping that way buddy. :/ also, dont have another user as a trump card, it shows... well, i cant think of a good word. but.. fight your own battles. plus all life said, sadly my edit was to slow in saving :P Akio_Katsuragi 07:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::He does have a point with Danny though >.> --Ikimono...And my Axe! 08:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well this has been a waste of half a talk page--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: random other policies close to npa that could be linked but to lazy. yes, waste of a page :P and yes, sadly danny could fix this. sigh. back to build-talk for this page, those two should be done, i hope. Akio_Katsuragi 08:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: i can say im done all i wanted too explain was that it could be possible with a slight change in build for both tank and bonder plus the addition of a famine ranger you could do foundry. this was a waste of talk page sorry for draging you guys into this mess and for the person that has too clean all this up sorry--Jpuzimaki13 08:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::tbh, it's the habit of pvx to just make a new build for a new area, even if the basis of the build is the exact same. (if you haven't seen the W/x and R/x pages in any Great PvP section, take a look.) beyond that, you're definitely going to want Deadly Paradox - relying on mobs to use the right skills for your build to work is generally a bad idea. also, Jenkins, chill the fuck out. ··· Danny So Cute 18:36, 10 April 2010 (UTC) I was chill until I had to repeat myself for the third time. You need Balthazar's on the tanks, why the hell wouldn't you cast it on the bonder if it gives you both infinite energy. Also, I told you guys Danny could fix this ;O Docta Jenkins 00:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :tbh, casting balth on the bonder really doesn't matter. he's going to be at basically full energy all the time anyway since you're not using prot bond. ··· Danny So Cute 00:52, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::bonder doesnt need bspirit on himself. its just more work for you--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Optionals for a hero are bonds.Docta Jenkins 05:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::symbiosis tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 07:17, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::::: symbiosis+ vital blessing would rlly make this build effective more health ftw :P--Jpuzimaki13 15:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Don't need Vital, tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 17:35, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::: extra health is always good :P-- 17:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ruks have 10000000 million enchants. They would never die. Life Guardian 18:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: tbh ruks would only have a maximum of 4 enchants mystic vigor,arcane zeal, heart of fury, and healing seed(if anur ki cast it on him) both heart of fury and healing seed can not be maintained and he would need to spam zeal all the time and with the massive energy removing from the visages you would have little trouble with him :P--Jpuzimaki13 04:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think the whoru just out-guildwars-geeked Life. ups! not to mention, i'm pretty sure EoE would rock his face anyway. ··· Danny So Cute 01:05, 12 April 2010 (UTC) New Subject Since the old one is way off topic and was pretty stupid from the beginning. I was defending the build on pvx when the build I use is completely different in game, ( My bonder has -2 degen cuz of so many bonds ;o) and I run with a human player most of the time (Balth spirit lets them afk while I group.) So technically I was wrong. Anyways, the new subject is, is it possible to run forge? If so with what. I got to forgewight and a distracter raped my face off. Docta Jenkins 01:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :okay now that thats behind us here is a perfect time for you to take something like mantra of resolve on the tank--Jpuzimaki13 04:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::bonder has -2 degen because both of you have balth spirit--Jpuzimaki13 04:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool subject change bro. Owait... Anyways on a side note, A/E can't take mantra. Docta Jenkins 06:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Forge should be done a/me or e/me anyways. Life Guardian 06:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, where did a/e come from.. focus. Akio_Katsuragi 06:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I actually almost facepalmed. A/Me m8. ··· Danny So Cute 06:44, 12 April 2010 (UTC) ::::: Do you just Nightmare and CoP him to death? D: That sounds awfully slow. Docta Jenkins 07:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I'd bet Empathy myself. ··· Danny So Cute 07:46, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Makes more sense. Can someone post a build so I can start running guildies. Docta Jenkins 08:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) prof=E/Me dom=9 ins=7 ear=12+1+3 ene=6+1FleshAuraChannelingof ResolveEmpathyof PainOptionalOptional/build Thats what I have so far. Any advice? Docta Jenkins 08:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :glyph of swiftness would be needed to keep obi up othe skill consider taking another hex--Jpuzimaki13 13:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: empty skill slot 1 take glyph of swiftness and for the other take pain inverter^^--Jpuzimaki13 13:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Rupt choking gas with CoP and spam ether feast like a bitch. Life Guardian 15:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::a whiny, little bitch.* ··· Danny So Cute 16:32, 12 April 2010 (UTC) ::: I was planning on using an essence. I just managed it with a 2 permasins, one had heals and lifebond and stuff. Took the full essence because I was retarded and didn't know oyu need to kill his whole mob for the chest to spawn x.x Docta Jenkins 17:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Also the distracter uses concussion shot and other crap. Anyways thanks guys. Docta Jenkins 17:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: docta jenkin i would love to test it out with you pm me in game john peter uryuu--Jpuzimaki13 20:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Next group too? http://img6.imageshack.us/i/49750040.jpg/--ValeV 13:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't HM:P--God Kamil 19:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::why bother farming in HM--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Better drops? ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 23:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::It doesn't increase drop rate but you get lockpicks and tomes, it doesnt make much of a difference if u want to farm gems though. The next group only takes a couple minutes to ball up and kill so i dont see why not--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Throw in a human M/N and you're golden I've been doing this farm with a friend of mine now for a couple of days and we tried to come up with a build that would negate the effects of wild throw. We were quite irritated by the instantly casted wild throw every time he hit whirling defense. Our solution was that i would change into monk/necro and bring mark of pain, since whirling defense is physical dmg. The tricky part is actually applying mark of pain to the anur vu's (i always take the warriors since they do not stop and run out to kill me and just keep bashing their heads on my assassin friend). I'll try to post a vid of it later but it speeds up the process like MAD! prof=Monk/Necromancer ProtectionPrayers=12+1+3 HealingPrayers=2+3 DivineFavor=2+3 Curses=12of PainSpiritBondSignetMendingSpiritBondBarrier/build We never tried the whole city we only pulled the first 4 groups like in the vid that was posted in the original build. And there is a little bit more to it that i'll try to explain. As soon as the assassin hits whirling defense you as monk will start to deal out a ton of damage and some casters will scatter to you. To counter this we came up with the idea of me (the monk) running as far away as possible (without dropping my bonds) after applying mark of pain. It has a 30 sec duration so you can take your time. After i dissapeared from my friends minimap he would hit WD and i would see MASSIVE numbers on my screen, they are all dead in 2 secs!